Para cada regla, hay una excepción
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Dicen que por cada regla hay una excepción y Hermione Granger sabe perfectamente cuál es la suya. Porque a veces es su admirador, su amigo, su única excepción, simplemente, suyo. / *Segundo lugar* en el reto "Este es mi personaje" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"/ Harmony /


**** PARA CADA REGLA, HAY UNA EXCEPCIÓN ****

 **Por. JulyPotter31**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Harry Potter,_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Todo es propiedad de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Este Fic participa en el reto "Este es mi personaje" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"**_

* * *

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—**_

* * *

= _ **Para cada regla hay una excepción…**_ =

Existen tres cosas que Hermione Granger odia de verdad. Solo tres cosas que la sacan de quicio y la retan a no practicar en alguien alguno de los hechizos que se sabe.

La primera, sin duda alguna, es **que la molesten cuando está leyendo**.

Cuando toma un tesoro invaluable como lo es un libro, resulta completamente abominable que alguien llegué y la intente sacar del letargo en que se encuentra. Es irremediablemente detestable que Ginny o Luna se acerquen a ella con algún nuevo chisme, que bien podrían contarle cuando no está leyendo. Y más execrable aún, es que Ronald Weasley aparezca en la Sala Común —cuando ella está absorta en su lectura, acurrucada en alguno de los sofás— con intenciones de tomar asiento a su lado y comenzar a golpear su libro para sacarla del sopor en que está hundida.

Existe, sin embargo, un solo momento de interrupción que Hermione no puede odiar. Y ese glorioso momento, es sin duda cuando está pegada contra un árbol, abstraída en su imaginación, indagando, viajando, tratando de recrear en su mente cada detalle plasmado en la tinta. Y de un momento a otro, el libro desaparece. De un momento a otro ya no puede pensar y de un momento a otro, lo único que es capaz de encantarla tanto o más que el libro y su contenido, es él. _Su aroma… su cuerpo ceñido al suyo, sus manos recorriendo sus mejillas —o quizás tomándola por la cintura—_ Lo único que entonces le importa, es que él ha llegado y que no se piensa ir, mucho menos, compartir la atención que le otorga, con un aburrido libro viejo.

La segunda de las tres cosas que Hermione odia es: **retrasarse con los deberes.**

¡Porque son deberes! Y deben cumplirse en tiempo y forma.

Detesta que Ginny tome asiento a su lado y le pida asesorías con sus materias cómo si ella no tuviera cosas que hacer. Detesta que Ronald entre a la biblioteca para rogarle le preste sus apuntes y no la deje poner al día lo que está realizando. Y sobre todo, detesta esos momentos en que en el Gran Comedor, la horrenda voz de Draco Malfoy comienza a lanzar burlas y comentarios impropios, para sacar de quicio a esa persona que momentos atrás no hacía más que mirarla, obligándola a cerrar sus libros, dejar sus deberes y hacer algún comentario mordaz.

Pese a ello, también existe una sola situación que la obliga a retrasarse con sus deberes, que no le molesta en lo absoluto. Sin duda, esa situación llega cuando él la convence. Cuando la toma de la mano y la obliga a cubrirse con la capa. Cuando besa su mejilla y le pide que no le dé vueltas al asunto y que simplemente se pierda con él. Cuando le promete al oído entre susurros, que más tarde él mismo le ayudará con los deberes o que dormirán hasta tarde en la Sala Común acabando lo que haya que acabar.

La tercera y la última cosa que odia, la que no ha terminado de odiar por completo, es: **cuando le piden que se separe de él.**

Odia estar en la entrada de los vestidores de Quidditch y verlo, abrazarlo y tratar de retener su presencia y su aroma lo más que pueda, con ella… —porque odia estar separada de él— Y que de repente Cormac McLaggen aparezca y diga algo cómo: " _¡Merlín! ¿Qué se va a morir? ¡Sólo es un partido!_ ".

Odia cuando en clase de pociones él se coloca a su lado para trabajar y juega a entrelazar sus dedos por debajo de la mesa, mientras trata de no aburrirse con las lecciones hastiosas de Snape, demostrando que ni con su juego personal es posible no comenzar a tener sueño, cuando su cabeza lentamente se apoya en uno de los hombros de ella, sintiendo sus rizos castaños caer por su cara y haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Y claro, es justo entonces, cuando Snape los miré y diga algo parecido a: —" _¡Vaya, vaya! Como siempre, no son felices si alguno no llama la atención y claro, que mejor que los dos bien acurrucados… ¡Castigados!_ "—

Y aun así, como bien dice el dicho, hay una excepción para cada regla. Su regla es odiar que alguien le pida que se separe de él. Pero también, es su única excepción. Porque no puede odiarlo tanto cómo dice. Porque no puede detestar escuchar que Ron en medio de la sala común, diga algo cómo: —" _¡Basta chicos! ¿O es necesaria una_ _ **palanca**_ _para separarlos?_ "— No, no, no… ¿cómo podría odiar ese momento? El instante en que él, retire su mano de su mejilla y se despegue de su rostro, girándose lenta y socarronamente donde el pelirrojo, con cuidado pero sin despegar su vista de ella, sonriéndole en todo momento y sin vacilar, solo hasta que por el rabillo del ojo hubiera ubicado a su amigo:

—Ni con una palanca podrás separarnos. Lo haré una y otra vez, acostúmbrate o ve a mirar otra cosa— dirá él.

Y luego volverá a donde estaba, la volverá a tomar por las mejillas, la acercara por completo a él y sin dudas y sin prisas, pero son deseo y sobre todo con amor… la besará. Una y otra vez.

¿Cómo odiar todas esas situaciones? Si en todas, él buscara cómo ir en contra.

Porque él es su regla y él es su excepción.

Es su amigo y en ocasiones su enemigo.

Es su ídolo y de vez en vez su admirador.

Pero siempre… es él. Solo él. Solo de ella.

 _Su Harry Potter…_

 _ ****FIN****_

* * *

 _¡Uf! Ha sido… difícil, la verdad. No tanto por las condiciones que este Fic tenía que cumplir sino más bien porque ¡qué emoción! Es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter, escrito completamente para un foro. Bueno… esperando que esto no haya estado tan mal y que se animen a comentar o dar FAV, me despido._

 _Por si interesa, las condiciones del reto eran: Personaje: Hermione Granger / Palabra: Palanca / Palabras: 600 a 8000 /_

Palabras: 934

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter 31.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

* * *

—" _ **Travesura realizada"—**_


End file.
